Lost Soul
by Taylor Raye Pember
Summary: Ally's parents are divorced, her mother is dead, and is now living with her father. She has been followed by violent spirits all her life and has constantly been living in fear. Of course, life just gets worse when she finds out her home is cursed. Can Ally survive all the horrors in her life? Or will she forever be lost in fear? Rated T for language. Special thanks to GrayxSilver!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Curse**

Ally's POV

I've always thought there was something wrong with my life. My parents divorced when I was little, and my mother gained my custody. Therefore, I was separated from my father; the only one who understood me. We've been living in Seattle since my childhood, until the ghosts came. Next thing you know, my mother was dead. The police never figured out how she was killed, though, but I knew. They would probably just think I'm crazy though. You would too, right?

Well, I've really never remembered a time in my life when the ghosts weren't there. I used to try to tell my mom about them, but they threatened they would kill her. Sadly, when I told her, the ghosts didn't back down on their promise. Besides, it not like she ever believed me anyway. I'm pretty sure she would have probably put me through counseling. I mean, it's not like the ghosts could ever harm me, they just scared me. A lot.

With my mother being dead, the police, of course sent me to my father in Miami. He had been waiting for me there, and I was super happy to see him again. But most of all, I was happy to get away from the ghosts. I had gotten away from them, right?

Wrong.

It was easy at first in Miami, mostly because it was summer, and I hadn't felt the need to make any new friends. Of course, something had to come along to make things worse. I've tried to work it out, but all I know is that these lost souls have been following me for as long as I can remember. It's almost as if they were somehow assigned to me in some way.

All this does, indeed, bring me to the present. They day school starts. And I'm not happy about it one bit.

Nobody's POV

"Wake up, honey! School is starting in an hour!"

Ally rubbed her eyes and stretched. She looked at her alarm clock sleepily, and saw what the time was. "Oh crap, I'm late."

Ally jumped out of bed, threw on a skirt and t-shirt and sprinted down the stairs where breakfast was waiting. "Hey, Ally-cat. Sleep well?"

Ally shrugged. "Only if you consider being watched all night by unseen eyes a good night's sleep."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Ally gulped down her milk and finished the rest of her cereal in record time. Ally's dad, Lester, was still drinking his coffee when Ally was about to head out the door.

Lester sighed and shook his head, amused. "Have a nice day, honey. Love you!"

"Love you too, dad!"

Ally walked on to the bus very slowly, careful not to show any signs of nervousness. And she was not very successful, might I add. As soon as she stepped foot on the first step, people started mocking her. "Well, if it isn't Miss Fashion Disaster!" One of the popular girls had said. Ally just ignored all the rude remarks and took a seat in the very back of the bus. At the last stop, though, someone came to sit down beside Ally. It was a short Latina girl with curly hair, and looked about the same age as Ally. "Hi." Ally greeted. "Hey, my name is Trish. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I've just moved into the neighborhood down there." Ally pointed to the general direction her house was in. "Really? You live in Mr. Lester's house?!"

Ally was a little puzzled. "Yeah, what's so wrong about it?"

Trish hesitated at first, but soon gave in. "Well, it's just that…that house is rumored to be cursed. It is said that whoever is born in that house is also cursed."

Ally gulped. She was born in that house. Was that where the ghosts came from? Was it because she was cursed? It all seemed way too unlikely to believe.

"Does that mean I'm cursed?" Ally dared to ask.

Trish shrugged. "Probably not. It's just a rumor."

Ally smiled and went a long with it, but on the inside, she was actually a little worried. Trish relaxed for a few seconds, but suddenly started talking again. "Hey, I forgot to ask you what your name was!" Ally smiled a little. "It's Allison, but please just call me Ally."

"OK, Allison."

Ally elbowed Trish playfully. "OK, fine, Ally."

Ally smiled again and continued to talk with Trish while unintentionally gaining the attention of a certain young blonde.

"Austy, could you show Brooke how we treat people who disobey us?" Kira, the leader of the popular group, asked with a pouty face. Austin wasn't really paying attention, so she elbowed him. "Boyfriend, I need you to _show_ this girl that we mean _business!" _Austin suddenly snapped out of it and started listening. "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, OK."

Ally's POV

I think I've actually made my first friend in Miami! This is a nice, yet not so nice, way to start the school year. I guess that whole,_ being cursed_ drama kind of ruined it all. But still, I guess I might actually survive this year!

I just _had_ to say that, didn't I?

After a little bit more thought, the school bus finally screeched to a halt. Trish laughed a little. "Welcome to Marino High School, Ally. Otherwise known as Hell. I'm sure you're going to like this year. Please note the sarcasm."

I almost thought about telling Trish about the ghosts, but they kept on threatening me again.

_Stay quiet, Allison. You're not blowing our cover again. It will be the same as last time. Trish de la Rosa will die if you go any closer to telling her about us._

There they go again. They can even find me at school. I think the word,_ Hell,_ is an understatement. This feeling is something much worse than that. Something that I am very used to.

_Insanity._

**Hi everyone! I am writing this new horror story, and I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter of it! This is one of my first fanfic that I am having help with. GrayxSilver is helping me with some of the fanfic, and we have both enjoyed this story so far, so I really hope you do, too! Please keep reading! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Whispers**

Ally's POV

OK… So, I'm at school. And I see one of the cheerleaders walk up to me. I am inundated with fear.

"Oh… _you_. Ugh!" It was Kira, of course.

I looked at her oddly and she walked off in her prissy, huffy way. The bell rang, and I realized, that's the warning bell! I have to get to Trig in _five minutes_! I ran into the direction of the classroom and a teacher yelled, "Quit runnin', ya stupid kid!" I turned my head back at her, but I knew better than to make a smart remark back, so I slowed my pace and power-walked to the class.

I heard whispers halfway through the class. I could hear them, the ghosts!

"Shut up, ghosts!" I whispered. My desk-neighbor, Brooke, looked at me with a strange look, you know the one – the "Are you OK, or insane?" look.

I shook my head and tried to pay attention to class but the voices persisted. I just couldn't take it anymore!

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE!" I yelled, the voices seemed to get even worse. It was horrible.

Nobody's POV

The teacher jumped up from his seat in rage. He had worked very hard on this lesson, so he wasn't about to let a new student ruin it for him.

"ALLY DAWSON! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON WITH YOU?" Mr. Cormel demanded.

Ally shivered. She was even more scared then she ever was with simply the ghosts. She had never done anything to make a teacher yell at her before.

"Well?"

"Uh… I'm sorry… I feel kinda sick…" Ally said.

"Well, go to the nurse's office. You don't need a pass." The teacher went back to his lecture.

Ally walked out of the classroom and down the hallway to the nurse's office. They grew louder with each step. They swirled in her head like a whirlpool. They could not be contained.

"Oh, Ally. What's wrong?" Mrs. Cortez is a family friend, along with her husband and two kids, so she knew Ally, of course.

"I'm hearing things! It's so freakin' annoying!" Ally yelled, but in a quiet manner.

"Oh, dear. Has it ever come to your attention that it may be a psychological problem, due to an active imagination like yours? You should see the school's psychologist, not me." she stated.

"OK, I will. Thanks, Mrs. Cortez." Ally said as she turned to leave.

Mrs. Cortez smiled, in a sad way. Maybe Ally was going insane. She hoped not, but, of course, as the legend went: anyone born in that house is born to it, and that person is cursed. That legend may just be true.

"Austin?" Kira addressed the cute, young blonde in front of her.

Austin looked at her and smiled, like that of a caring, yet _not-caring_ boyfriend, just like him. "What is it, Kira?"

"Why were you distracted this morning?" she asked.

"I saw someone I knew," he lied.

Kira rolled her eyes, guessing the lie, but said nothing of it. She walked away down to hall as the next bell rang. Austin was confused. She seemed to act like that more and more to him as time went by in their relationship. He just had not the slightest idea what she was feeling, but he might not want to, based on what she had sounded like.

Ally's POV

The school's psychologist's name was James Monroe. Yeah, laugh all you want. In fact, tomorrow in History, Ms. Carson is going to take us on a "field trip" to visit "James Monroe".

OK, so I'm finally here after getting directions four different times. Most people don't know that there even is a school psychologist. He's a little goofy and can be very confusing when he speaks, but I think he's cool.

"Sit here, Ally. Tell me what's on your chest." He said, looking straight at her shirt.

Yes. Mr. Monroe can be a bit of a perverted old man, but I still think he's cool.

"I'm hearing voices in my head." I decided just to tell him the truth if I'm going to get any help.

"OK, what do they say?" Mr. Monroe asked naively.

"You will not tell him about us!" the voice said.

"They threaten me," I admitted. "They say that they'll kill you if I tell you about the voices. But it's too late. I just told you. They will!" I was screaming now, screaming with determination to get Mr. Monroe to understand that he was in danger. "That's what happened to my mother."

I left him with that scary note as I walked out of his trailer and into the recently started storm. The wind howled and I heard the distant sound of thunder. I also noticed something else… I WAS FREE!

There were no more voices! Telling Mr. Monroe saved me from their horrible hypnosis.

The rest of the day went by without any more of them. I was even able to get to know Trish and Brooke more! I was so excited to tell my dad. Also, started to develop a crush on someone from woodshop, my first semester elective. His name is Dallas.

The final bell rang and everyone crowded out to the buses.

Mr. Monroe's POV

I started to hear some things in my head once Ally stormed out of my trailer. It was horrible since I had to deal with it all through the school day. It must be my imagination, I had thought, until I was knocked unconscious.

Nobody's POV

Mr. Monroe woke up covered in something like gasoline. It smelled like it, at least. Then he noticed that his trailer was on fire. It hadn't come close to him – yet! Mr. Monroe ran over to the door and tried the handle. It was locked. That was not good! Suddenly, the fire got noticeably closer. Mr. Monroe began to ram his shoulder against the door and it still wouldn't budge. He tried again and the whole wall shook, but the door WOULD NOT open!

The fire had almost touched him, but he had not been set on fire, and then the door opened. Mr. Monroe finally had a chance at survival. He ran out and the fire touched him. He was set ablaze as he ran straight out into the heart of the storm. Rain poured down from the heavens, but it just contributed to the fire.

He screamed as he ran towards the buses. All of the high school students saw him and everyone screamed with him. His pain was infinite. He passed by Austin and Kira and Kira clung onto him with her life. The fire seemingly got even larger and then he tripped in a small hole and screamed even louder. Everyone gave him a wide berth for his raging inferno and then it exploded.

And he was incinerated… alive.

**Author's Note: So, when I said that the rain contributed to the fire, I meant that it contributed to the gasoline, which was how he was burning up, alive. Sorry. I realize this may be disturbing, but I assume you know about my other three Austin & Ally fanfictions. Two are disturbing.**

**This is how it works with GrayXSilver and I: He does every odd chapter, and I, every even. So the next chapter is by him! I hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


End file.
